The End's Not Near, It's Here
Summary Six months after the trauma of the Newport earthquake, Ryan and the rest of the Cohens struggle with their living arrangements in the aftermath of the destruction of their house. Both Ryan and Taylor struggle with their feelings for each other despite knowing that they have nothing in common. Seth feels he's keeping Summer back from her activist work programs, but does not want to let go of her. Meanwhile, Julie, who is now three months pregnant herself, is planning her upcoming wedding to Gordon Bullit, but Kaitlin realizes that she is not over Frank Atwood. Seth and Ryan visit the old house in Berkeley that Sandy and Kirsten had lived in before they moved to Newport Beach. As the Cohens try to convince a gay couple, who now resides there, to sell them the house, Kirsten goes into labor, and soon, Julie's wedding becomes the scene of the place. Plot The earthquake has destroyed the Cohens house completely, they are living at Julie's for now, but decide to move into another house as there would be too much damage to repair. They look around Newport but to them, all the houses seem the same. While they're doing so, Seth and Ryan take a trip to convince the now-owners of their old house in Berkeley to sell it back to them but fail in doing so. So they decide to call Sandy and Kirsten, who are about to buy a house in Newport, and ask them to fly to Berkeley. Kirsten is pregnant so she cannot fly but Bullit offers them his private jet. Sandy and Kirsten arrive at the house but the couple now living in the house is still not ready to sell it. Kirsten wants to use the bathroom but her water breaks in the way, one of the men in the gay couple is a nurse, so Kirsten gives birth to Sophie Rose Cohen in the house. Kirsten informs Julie (who is also pregnant, with Frank Atwood's baby) that she won't be able to make it to her and Bullit's wedding. Julie decides that she cannot have her wedding without Kirsten. So Bullit takes the entire wedding to Berkeley! Julie is sitting alone when Summer comes to her and they have a heart to heart talk and Summer gives Julie a locket with Marissa's picture in it. While everyone is at Berkeley, Frank shows up at the location in Newport only to find no one there. He calls Kaitlin and asks her to put him on loudspeaker, while the priest is doing their vows. He confesses his love for Julie and that he will be there to take care of their son. Julie runs out crying not knowing what to do but having to choose. She ends up staying single and choosing no one. The gay couple decides that the house is the Cohen's home due to all the memories and nostalgia they have associated to it. Seth encourages Summer to go to GEORGE and accomplish her dreams. Taylor and Ryan had broken up at the beginning of the episode but when she returns from Paris they have make up sex in the Berkeley house during the wedding. In the last part, everyone begins a new life. The Cohens move to their old house in Berkeley, while Seth prepares to go to RISD college and Ryan drives to Berkeley to start college there. It starts with the Cohens packing and putting their baggage into the car. Sandy and Kirsten will go in one car, while Ryan will drive behind them in a seperate one, while Seth will go off to college in Rhode Island. Kirsten and Sandy say goodbye and get into the car and drive away. Seth and Ryan hug it out and feel more closer as brothers than ever. Ryan then tells Kirsten and Sandy that he'll come a little bit later as he needs time to reflect on his time at the Cohen's house and all the memories the house offered. He thinks about the day they decided to adopt him and how that changed his life forever. Ryan then says goodbye to the house, the last thing he thinks about is the first time he saw Marissa. After this, we see Ryan at Berkeley looking around the campus; Summer doing her part in activism; Seth at RISD collecting photos of her in the news; Sandy teaching law at universe about habueas corpus; Kaitlin doing well at school; Julie receiving a degree; and Bullit, Frank, their son, Kaitlin, and Julie living happily together. Into the future, (after 4 or 5 years) Seth and Summer get married, Sophie Rose has grown up, Taylor and Ryan smile at eachother, Ryan being a sucessful architect. The series ends with Ryan doing a building project in Chino and seeing a kid on the side of the streets alone, and it remind him of himself. He asks, "Hey kid, need help?" and the series ends. On a note that Ryan wants to do the same for another kid out there as Sandy did for him. Music *"The New Seeker" by Clinic *"Shine On" by Jet *"On A Saturday" by Jacob Golden *"Life Is A Song" by Patrick Park Memorable Quotes Seth: I've been doing some checking-up on your new roommate. His favorite book and movie are Da Vinci Code. He's no me. Ryan: You say that like it's a bad thing. Seth: At least I leave you funnier than when I found you. Ryan: I'm a lot better off than when you found me. Seth:' '''Me too. ________________________________________________ '''Summer': Pancakes had babies! When did this happen? Taylor: You didn't know she was pregnant? Summer: I didn't know he was a she. Oh my god... I'm a bad crack mother. ________________________________________________ Seth: We're grandparents? Wow. That's, uh, that's amazing. Congratulations to Pancakes. ________________________________________________ Summer: I told Seth I wouldn't watch 'Briefcase or no briefcase' until he got home, so I'm reading about The Valley. Taylor: Oh my God, that show's still on? Summer: Just got picked up for five more seasons. You know, these teen dramas they just run forever. ________________________________________________ (Ryan takes Taylor into a room and closes the door so they can talk) Taylor: Okay, Ryan, what do you want to talk about? Ryan: Well, I realized that when I talked to you yesterday on the phone I may have been a little insensitive. Taylor: (sarcastically) You? Never! Ryan: I also realized that, if the Cohens do move to Berkeley, we... we may never see each other again. Taylor: (trying to act like she doesn't care) Hadn't really thought about it. Ryan: And... when we do say goodbye, I wanted it to be as friends. Taylor: Friends. (laughs a bit) Sure. Ryan Atwood mon ami. Sounds terrif. (holds out her hand for Ryan to shake.) (Ryan and Taylor start to shake hands quickly, then slower, then look in each other's eyes as the tension builds between them. Finally, they can't take it anymore. Ryan kisses Taylor, and as they move, Taylor rips open Ryan's shirt.) Taylor: (about Ryan's buttons) I'll sew those back on for you. Ryan: (not really caring) Yeah, okay. (She pushes him on to the bed, and they start making out, when--) Todd: (coming in through the door) Oh...kay. What is it with you people? ________________________________________________ Sandy: Sophie Rose Cohen. It's got a nice ring to it. Kirsten: She's beautiful, isn't she? Seth: She really will be in two years when she doesn't look like a squished meatball. Ryan: You just called your sister a squished meatball. Sandy: Should'a seen what you looked like when you were born. Kirsten: Oh, he was beautiful, too. Seth: Yeah. I was. Sandy: Yeah, you looked like you went 12 rounds with Joe Frazier. ________________________________________________ Summer: Just remember, this isn't goodbye. You're my destiny, Cohen! Seth: Go save the world, Summer Roberts! ________________________________________________ (Summer picks Taylor up at the airport) Taylor: Did you come alone? (looks around) Summer: Ryan doesn't know that you're coming. (Taylor nods) You told me not to tell him. Taylor: (gets suitcase and starts walking) Who said anything about Ryan? We're so over, I just-- I can't even believe we ever even dated. Y'know? I don't even think I would recognize him. I just hope he shaved that mustache-- (sees Seth and Ryan walking towards them) Seth: Did you get the rental car? Ryan: Yeah. Did you get the address? Seth: Yeah. (The guys see the girls and everyone stops) Taylor: Ryan. Found out I was coming and decided to surprise me? Ryan: (in complete shock) Nnnno, I didn't know you were coming back and I'm leaving. Summer: Oh, well, now I'm surprised. Where are you guys going? Ryan: Oh, not far. We'll be back... by tonight. Seth: Yeah. It's a mission, I'm gonna call you. Taylor: Okay, well, brilliant catching up. Ryan: Good to see you. (The guys walk off) Seth: That wasn't awkward at all. Ryan: No, no, why would it be. It's not like I'm still in love with her or anything. (looks back) Summer: Taylor, are you okay? Taylor: (visibly upset) No, I'm not. I'm still in love with him. ________________________________________________ Seth: What was that? There IS no other Taylor Townsend? There's only one and you're in love with her? Ryan: Alright Seth: Listen, you haven't said a word since we bumped into her which I know means you can't stop thinking about her. Ryan: I'm gonna get some coffee. Seth: You love her, I know it! Ryan: Stop it! Seth: I know it! ________________________________________________ lines Ryan: Hey kid! You need help? Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes